Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation
The Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian People (Milurique: Ƣnueruth Quédares da Na$hon Milurique, Pronunciation: Ruoneruth Yawoydaareshe da Enasherion Midlyeureek) is the current legislative institution of the Milurian civilisation. It is a unitary constitutional republic headed by Chancellor Janos Porinsky. Its legislative body, the Korsar Nashone (National Assembly), is a bicameral parliament. The FCMN may also be considered a superpower within the Andromeda Galaxy, with control of most of the Sanhul Arm, with 4 colonies in the Milky Way. History After the Second Milurian Revolution, where the Miluri overthrew the previous government, the Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People, Janos Porinsky and his band of revolutionaries, the Čøktuv Réwula$hon Na$hone, which had gained massive support over the course of the Revolution, proclaimed the establishment of the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation, a continuation of the United Democracy of the Milurian People. Porinsky was elected the first Chancellor. The FCMN, in 2146, began a colonisation campaign with the setting up of the Federal Intergalactic Colonisation Commission, a 2,000-strong team which was tasked to create plans for spacecraft and technology to make intergalactic travel possible. The FICC eventually created a concept of a Higgsium Drive system. Though species in the Milky Way had been using the Higgsium drive for quite some time, it was a new technology to the Miluri. The FCMN's government, excited with the prospects provided by the Higgsium drive, immediately ordered the construction of a large fleet of Higgsium-powered vessels. The fleet took approximately five years to complete. In 2152, the FCMN launched the fleet. It took approximately two years to reach the Milky Way. In 2154, the fleet arrived in the Outer Arm, and initiated contact with nearby species. After identifying the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, the colonists landed before dismantling the ships to use for building material. They were careful to settle in a region of the Outer Arm outside of EIT space. The Milurian Milky Way Autonomous Territories was proclaimed. Population Government Legislature The Korsar Na$hone is the legislature of the FCMN, and is bicameral. It consists of the Olsarklaį Lator (Assembly of Workers) and the Olsarklaį Poq (Assembly of the People). Assembly of Workers The Assembly of Workers consists of 75 members which represent the 15 regions of the FCMN, with 5 each. The Assembly of Workers, also known as the Supreme Council (Korsar Pteqo) serves as a Review Council which scrutinises the work of the Government and the Assembly of the People. The Chairman of the Assembly of Workers presides as the keeper of order within the Assembly. Members of the Assembly of Workers are voted in for terms of up to 8 years each, as half of the Assembly is elected in every Federal election. Assembly of the People The Assembly of the People, also known as the Lower Council (Korsar Toqro) is the lower house of the Korsar Na$hone. Its membership count is up to 150 and the number of representatives for each region depends on the fraction of the total population each region has. Presided by the Speaker, the Assembly of the People is where the President sits. Government budget The government of the FCMN largely commits its budget to its military/exploration fleet as well as to its education programs. Administrative division The FCMN is divided into 15 areas known as regions, each encompassing on average around 37,500 systems, except the Outer Arm Territory, which only contains 4. Each region has representatives in both houses of the Korsar Na$hone, based on the population of the region in the Assembly of the People, and 5 each in the Assembly of Workers. Each region is detailed below by order of population. Beįnhoff Beįnhoff is the most populated region in the FCMN, with a population of 65 trillion. The area is famous as a tourist destination and it is also, according to statistics, the home region of approximately 58% of all Milurian lawyers, so the region is popular amongst academics. Miyrhoff Miyrhoff, with a population of approximately 62.4 trillion, is home to Miyr, the capital star system of the FCMN. Though Beįnhoff is the largest region by population, Miyr is the star system with the largest population in the entire FCMN. Søria Søria is a region with many stellar phenomena, such as nebulae and interesting examples of objects such as neutron stars and rogue planets. However, Søria still has its share of inhabited worlds, with a population of 56.5 trillion. Melyurélov Named after the great Julian Melyurélov, the founder of the United Democracy of the Milurian People. Trehoff The most densely populated region in the FCMN, Trehoff has a population of approximately 46 trillion. Étørįa Ptetyo Being one of the less densely populated regions in the FCMN, Ptetyo is home to many of the Milurian Commonwealth Guard's secret bases and projects. Murįch Sorat Altenberg Named for its age, Altenberg was one of the provinces of the first Milurian Empire. Formerly known as Turaspt (pronunciation too-RAAS-ch), the region's name was changed following the foundation of the FCMN, symbolising the region's importance to Milurian history, as the old province had been home to many military institutions during the regime of the UDMP. Zral Įlq Olsa Mernschoff Outer Arm Territory The least populated and smallest region, the Milurian Milky Way Outer Arm Territory (MMWOAT) consists of a handful of extragalactic colonies in 4 systems located in the Outer Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. Because the MMWOAT is so far away from the main administration in the Andromeda Galaxy, the MMWOAT, unlike the other regions of the FCMN, is autonomous, with its own Colonial Parliament. Legislation in the FCMN Bill proposal The President's cabinet propose bills during meetings and they are discussed. If passed by the cabinet, the bill is written by government lawyers. First reading When the bill is completed, all members of the Assembly of the People are sent copies of the bill to read in their own time until the next meeting of the Assembly. This is so that they can form their own opinion on the bill, without the influence of other members. Second and third readings In the next meeting of the Assembly, parties show their views on the bill. If the bill is passed by the Assembly, the bill is sent back to the cabinet to be revised. Following completion of the revisions, the revised bill goes through a third reading. If passed by the Assembly a second time, the bill is then sent to the Assembly of Workers to go through a similar process. Bill becomes Law If the bill is passed by the Assembly of Workers, it is then signed by the Chairman of the Assembly of Workers and Speaker of the Assembly of the People, who do not belong to any party and are neutral. They can choose to refuse to sign the bill into law, and if only one of or none of the presiding members of the Korsar sign it, the bill does not become law. Either the bill is stored away and taken out for re-proposal in the future or the bill is scrapped. However, if both presiding members sign, the bill becomes law. The new law comes into effect 1 month after signing. Category:Milurian Category:Governments Category:Republics Category:Constitutional republics Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147